New Beginnings
by luvkickinit01323
Summary: After the rivalry between jack and Kim has ended, they've found love! so now, this is going through, college, kids, and DRAMA! all parts of life, and new beginnings! KICK! sequel to 'Who's Keeping Score'
1. Chapter 1

A/n- hi everyone! This is the first chapter of the sequel, of 'who's keeping score?' and as you know, this is called, 'new beginnings', I kind of came up with it quickly so it may change, alright well on with the story.

**New Beginnings- chapter 1- Things Have Changed**

**1 year later**

"Jack, let's go! We're going to be late!" I yell, walking out of the den, and towards the front door, as my lovely husband jogs in from getting dressed to go to school, but I see him empty handed, "jack… where's Keller?" I ask him, "Damn it! I knew I forgot something!" he says back, and running to get Keller from his room, "yeah not really a something, but your SON!" I yell back playfully. Yep, it's been one year later since high school, jack, jerry, grace, and I are really enjoying college, I had my son, Keller, on December 11th, 2013 and he's been a blessing ever since, jack has already tried teaching him karate, and I must say he's finally get pretty good for a 8 month old, and I'm 4 months pregnant… again, hey! Don't blame me! It's kind of hard to live with someone who thinks the funniest thing in the world is to poke a hole in somebody's condom… aka, jerry. Yeah, we 4 all live together, now it's august, and it's our first day back to school, so things are hectic. "Alright baby, were ready to go, aren't we kel? Yes we are, yes we are-"he says, talking baby voice to Keller, "jack!" I yell at him, we've both changed, A LOT, "today's going to be busy, the first day of the new school year and I have my doctor's appointment to find out what this little guys is…" I say, rubbing my tummy, as he comes up to me to kiss my lips, and puts a hand on my belly, "yes and I love you all very much," he says kissing me again, but next thing I know, Keller is pulling on my pant leg, "mama no, no, mama no, no" he jibber jabbers. Jack and I both laugh, as I pick up our son, and we all walk out the door, and to the sitters, which trust me, for a first time mother, it's hard to just drop your 8 month old off at a baby sitter that you don't know very well. Oh well, we'll figure it out, we have to

**Time skip- at school **

"so Kim, how's Keller doing?" grace asks me, as us 4 are walking to the office to get new schedules, "he's good, jack is teaching him karate already, so he can be a little aggressive, but it'll be cool… how are you guys doing?" I respond, "oh same old same old, were fine. Are we going to your doctor's appointment with you today?" she asks, "if you want" by this time, were in the office and the guys are asking for our schedules. "alright girls, here are your schedules." Jack says, handing everyone our schedules. Mine reads:

Advance Chorus

Group Band

Adv Hip Hop

Modern Art

Lunch

Adv Lyrical/ Contemporary

Adv Acro. / Gymnastics

Break

Adv Dance team

Yes! All the classes I wanted! Jack and I have 5 classes together, 6 including lunch, and grace and I have all of our classes together, and jerry and I have 4 classes together. Grace and I both squeal about our classes but we all go off to our classes,

**Time skip- advanced chorus**

Were in advanced chorus, one of the classes that jack, grace and I share but I don't think jack asked for it, considering he was putting the entire time, so I had to do a few things to make him happy… wink, wink.

**Time skip- advanced band**

This is a class, that all 4 of us share, and I'm really excited about that, so we get into class and today was just a warm up day, so we get to play with the instruments in the class, "yo, this room is swag, yo! So much swagger than Mrs. Bitch, aka the art teacher's, class" he exclaims. Running to the drum set, jack runs to a electric guitar, grace runs to a purple bass guitar, and I go to a retro style microphone, we look at what we all grab and smile, we could form a band, jerry starts playing a beat, and jack and grace begin to strum a few cords as I rake my brain for lyrics, then I get it…

_I can feel you comin' from a mile away  
My pulse stops racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on_

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello _[X3]__  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello_

Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
Cause you ain't saying nothing  
I ain't already heard  
Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud  
And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello _[X3]__  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello_

Oooooh, Oooooh ooh ooh _[X5]__  
_on this part, jack and grace join me singing, which was so cool.

_You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So  
_  
_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello __[X3]__  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello_

By the end, we have the class surrounding us, and when we finish, everyone claps, including the teacher, "guys, and gals, that was stupendous, I mean absolutely spectacular," he exclaims, still clapping, "thank you" I say, smiling widely, "are you guys in a band, did you write that song?" he asks, "well no, this was just a first time thing, and that song was just something I scraped together on spot" I reply, hoping that'd be ok, "well that is truly amazing, I expect to see good things from you 4 this year" he replies, walking back to his office, as we all cheer.

**Time skip- advanced hip- hop**

So now we have hip-hop which today we are just doing freestyle, showing our best moves, which by the way, all 4 of us have this class. Grace and I were pretty good, but honestly, jack and jerry were freaking amazing, they danced to a rap song, but they did a bunch of cool flips and stuff, the class was astonished by them and I even saw a few girls gawking at him. Oh, I've got to set their asses straight, so as we go to exit the class, I kiss jack, not anything too much, but so everyone knows that he's mine.

**Time skip- modern art**

Well, this is the class that jerry said the teacher was a bitch, we'll see how it goes, right now, we are taking a tour through the college art gallery, I'm riding on jack's back, and grace is standing next to us, then jack makes a joke about an 'inappropriate' piece, which makes me burst out laughing, "excuse me! Mrs. Crawford! Is there something you'd like to say?! Or an explanation of your disruption of class?!" she turns around, abruptly. Before I could answer she yells, "principal's office, now!" pointing towards the door. As I go to walk away, I mumble something and apparently, Mrs. Bitch hears, cause she says, "excuse me, what was that?!" I turn around, and walk towards her, I hear jack behind me "kimmy don't, remember we've changed" he whispers, and I hate to not listen but this bitch is pissing me off, "I said, jerry was right, you are a bitch, now continue pissing me off, and trust me, my daddy has connections that could get you fired by the time I say, a-bye-bye" I say, waving my hand, "get back in line Kimberly," she mumbles, turning around, and I go back, "you lied didn't you?" jack whispers to me, "hell yes, I haven't talked to my father in years!" I whisper back, as we both laugh.

Time skip- adv lyrical/ contemporary

a/n- ok this is only part one, because I'm tired, so yeah, lot's will happen next chapter, and I really hope you guys like it, I ALREADY HAVE ALL THE KIDS NAMES PLANNED SO PLEASE DON'T COMMENT ANY! Sorry, but, the last chapter of who's keeping score? When I said Kim was pregnant like 5 people reviewed with baby names so yeah… I already have them planned, OK, 10 REVIEWS FOR NEXT UPDATE, PEACE YA'LLS!


	2. update

Update!  
hey everyone I just wanted let yall know why I havnt been updating and give you guys my excuses, and some other importang stuff (keep in mind im writing this in school in the middle of math class on my piece if shit cell phone so bare with me om the spelling and grammar)

excuse #1- ive been really busy with schoolwork, having to play catch up from being sick and computer problems which leads to my next two excuses #2&3- I was sick and ive been having major computer and internet problems... ok I think thats all for excuse now for my next part, im putting some of my stories up for adoption, the stories up for adoption are the following,  
-kickin it on the hunger games -life in hell... literally maybe- dont leave me here and possibly any others anyone asks me about to adopt any you can either pm me or kik me my kik is 23TayTay023 and lastly what ypu guys have been waiting for...  
when im going to update, it should be this sunday but im still really behind in math and I like really need help, so of not this sunday, for sure next sunday! if any one has any questions about any thing ( wants to help me in math lol)pm me or for a faster response, kik me, agan my kik is 23TayTay023 ok well have a good day im going to go throw my phone against a something cause its pissing me off PEACE YALLS!

p.s. sorry this isn't an update!


	3. Chapter 2

a/n- hey everyonee! sorry, i haven't posted in like, forever! but i'm back now so yeah... and for the reviewer who asked how they r still in school? they are in college. so we'll get straight to the story! :)

disclaimer~ i do not own anything

**New Beginnings- Chapter 2**

jack, jerry, grace and i had finally finishes lunch and i was off to my next class that i only had with grace. i kissed jack good bye as we went our seperate ways. grace and i went to lyrical/contemporary dance, when we walk in, we see donna the slut. "oh look, isn't it kimberly crawfish, who has a child and what are you, 18?" she shouts, across th classroom, "fuck you bitch!" i yell back at he, grace gripping my arm so i dont attack her, "soory kimmy, i like guys" she snickers, ugh she makes my blood boil, "that's it!" i try tearing out of grace's grip, but it's no use, "kimmy, keep your cool, you dont need another year like last year," grace say quitly, but she was right, last year was horrible. i tear my arm out of her grip, and mumble 'fine' as i go to the locker rooms to get changed.

**time skip- adv. acro/ gymnastics**

ok, so this class is pretty sub-par, actually it's really boring, all we do is just a bunch of tricks, we dont learn anything new, so yeah... next class

**time skip (sorry for all the time skips, just trying to introduce yall to the classes)- after school**

ok, i know i skipped dance team, but that's tomorrow, ok? ok! i walk out of my last class, and to my locker, get my bag, to meet up with jack at his locker, "hey baby" i say, pecking his cheek, "hey to you too, is that all i get?" he says, with a fake sad face, "fine..." i say, getting on my tippy toes, to reach his lips, he has one aroud my waist, and one holding his bag. we seperate from the passionate kiss and smile, "you ready to know what our second child is going to be?" i ask him, "ready as i'll ever be" he replys smiling, he wraps strong hand around my small one as we walk off. grace and jerry trailing quickly behind us.

**time skip- at the doctor's**

"hi, i have an appointment for Kimberly Crawford" i say, to the lady at the front desk of the doctor's office. The lady types a few things on the computer, and clicks a few times on the mouse, "ah yes, for... 4:30?" the lady asks. i put a small smile on my fae to be friendly, "yes ma'am" i reply, sweetly. "alright, take a seat and the doctor will be out shortly for you" she replys kindly, "ok, thank you" i finish, walking off. i grab jack's hand as we walk over to the small waiting area and before i could even say anything, a door opens and i hear my name called, "Kimberly Crawford" the doctor says, as i gather my bag, and stand up. "alright, follow me ma'am" he says, waving me behind him. we follow him into a room, that has 3 chairs, a rolly doctor chair, somecounters and cabinets and of course the chair that i sit in that has all these contraptions above it.


End file.
